Modern services and applications require different levels of treatment and guarantee for each of the involved traffic components, such as voice, video, and data. In addition, service providers are enticed to be able to support the contracted service level even if the user is on the move and/or utilizing different access technologies. Subscriber traffic may need to be transported over multiple networks that belong to different carriers and/or service providers. Supporting different levels of service for users requires coordination between providers to ensure appropriate Quality of Service (QoS) treatment for the different traffic components.